Laundry Day
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate and Sophie attempt to do laundry. Short one-shot.


**I wrote this one a while ago and I completely forgot to post it. I don't own Leverage!**

_Laundry Day_

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked as she pulled herself up onto the counter, criss-crossing her legs.

Nate pulled out one of the still warm towels and folded it. "I'm folding laundry."

Sophie's nose crinkled in disgust. "Laundry?"

"Yeah. Don't you do laundry?" Nate asked inquisitively as he put the towel in the pile with the others.

"No, I pay my neighbor to do it."

"Ah," Nate hid a smile, looking down at the basket of sheets and towels.

"I see that smile," Sophie poked the corner of his mouth and he grinned more. "What's so funny?"

"It's just funny how instead of doing laundry yourself you pay someone else to," There was slight laughter in Nates voice. His hands had faltered, a half folded towel residing in his grip.

"I don't cook either. I know how to. I just don't."

"I always wondered why you didn't have a fridge?"

"I have a small one and a wine cooler," Sophie smirked a little bit.

"Care to help me fold laundry?"

Sophie snorted at the absurdity of the offer. "I think I'll pass"

"At least help me with the sheets?"

"Ugh," Sophie groaned but couldn't help but smile a little, "fine!"

She slid off the counter and grabbed one of the sheets out of the baskets. Nate went to grab the other end of the sheet but Sophie yanked it away. She bit her lip to keep from grinning as he shot her an irritated glare. He went for the other end again but she pulled it away again. Now he was frustrated. Nate quickly lunged and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Sophie gasped in surprise and dropped the sheet. She made a noise of surprise when he captured her lips in a kiss.

Nate then picked up the sheet. "It's not funny to screw with the laundry man."

"Laundry boy." Sophie corrected, picking up the other end of the sheet, "and I'm already screwing him so...too late."

Nate smirked a little and folded the sheet over while Sophie tried folding it the other way. "No, it's the other way!"

Sophie folded the way Nate had the first time and he did vice-versa. "No, Nate go the way you did the first time!"

They ended up getting the sheet folded and when Sophie went to fold it in half she stole a kiss. The rest of the folding went smoothly until Nate got to the last one.

The fitted sheet.

"What is this?" Sophie said as she picked up the fitted sheet.

"A fitted sheet," Nate answered as he looked at it, trying to figure out the best way to fold it. He had been folding them for a long time but he didn't actually know how to. Normally he just threw it in the closet.

"Well how do you fold it?" Sophie demanded.

He picked up the sheet and started trying to fold it. Sophie joined in and tried to help but it kinda turned into just a big ball of sheet. Finally she got so aggravated that she ripped it out of his hands and threw it over her head. Nate grinned at her.

"What are you doing, Soph?"

"I give up!" Sophie yelled as she flailed her arms around.

Nate poked her in the face.

"Ow! That's my eye!" Sophie exclaimed as she brought one hand up to cover her eye.

"Sorry. Maybe you should take this sheet off," He said as he tugged at it.

Sophie somehow managed to get it off, her hair all static, sticking up in every which way. She furiously tried to smooth in back down but it didn't work. "Bloody hair!"

"Here," Nate dragged his hands down her hair, managing to get a majority of it down. Then his hands snuck around her face and he brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. For the briefest second her eyes slipped close and she hummed contently. He leaned in to kiss her but pulled away just before their lips met. When he pulled away he grinned wickedly, just like she always did when she teased him. "C'mon love, there's still laundry to do."

Her chocolate brown eyes were big and sad as she looked up at him. "But I don't want to fold laundry!"

"Well it's gotta get done," Nate sighed, reaching down to grab the fitted sheet she had deposited on the ground.

Sophie grabbed his muscular arm and pulled him back up to look at her. "Emma can do it for us. Right now I have other chores I need to take care of."

Nate half smirked slash half smiled. "Alright. What do these 'chores' consist of?"

"Mmm well first, third, and fourth is having sex with you" Sophie purred in his ear, her body leaning on his.

"What about the second?" Nate murmured in her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

"Teasing you until you're begging," Sophie's mouth twitched up into a smile. Nate could feel her smile against his skin. He roughly grabbed her hips, pulling her close. She swung one of her tan legs around his and threw her head back slightly.

"Do you think you can handle this laundry boy?" Sophie teased him as she slipped her fingers underneath his t-shirt.

"If I can handle it any other day I can surely handle it today."

Sophie laughed lightly. "I wouldn't say you handle it."

He gave her a look, quirking his eyebrow up. She was rarely ever the one to initiate the kiss so she took the chance and kissed him passionately. He kissed back a little slower just to mess with her. The kiss went on for what seemed like eternity before she pulled away, gasping for breath.

"We should go upstairs."

He kissed her quickly but fiercely before looking at her with lust filled eyes. "I agree."


End file.
